


Say Your Prayers

by DSp8ceComet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSp8ceComet/pseuds/DSp8ceComet
Summary: Jisung gets jealous over Seungmin. (Not as intense as the tags make it out to be)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 79





	Say Your Prayers

Jisung enters the dorm room, plopping down on the couch after having locked himself up in the studio all day. He never ever really did get used to being tired. The 3 other 00' liners were sitting on the floor in the living room, seemingly not having noticed Jisung's presence. He spots his boyfriend, Seungmin, laughing as he buries his face in Hyunjin's back, the other two also wheezing from laughing too much.

Jisung was too tired to listen in on what they were speaking about, his eyes focused only on Seungmin and how his hands were slung over Hyunjin's shoulders, the back hug he was giving him. There was an itch inside of him that didn't settle all too well, maybe it was irritation from not having slept enough or the lack of his sunlight.

He approaches the trio anyway, and at this point Seungmin has pulled away from Hyunjin who gets up, leaving the former pouting- right in front of his salad. Hyunjin scampered out of the living room as he didn't want to intrude on JiSeung's alone time, especially not when Jisung was... sexually fustrated. Felix follows suit, hurrying along behind Hyunjin to the kitchen as he sings, "Someone looks grumpy~". He was more referring to Jisung if anybody, though his boyfriend still hasn't noticed his presence.

So you can say the scream Seungmin let out when Jisung suddenly wrapped himself around him was deafening. Thankfully, Hyunjin and Felix had evacuated to the safe zone so their ears were intact.

"YAH-!" Seungmin yelled out embarassedly, slapping said boy's leg. "Don't surprise me like that, please!" Jisung, unphased, nuzzles his cheek against the other's back. After recovering from his initial shock, Seungmin leans back into Jisung's comforting embrace, gazing up at him with a playful grin. "Did you miss me that much?"

Jisung doesn't respond at first, simply holding his gaze for a few moments, successfully leaving his boyfriend red in the face. He then lowers his head into the crook of Seungmin's neck. "Mhm." He hummed into Seungmin's ear, causing the boy's heartbeat to quicken. "Oh, um, okay..."

He didn't expect an honest answer- usually, Jisung just fools around and plays along with his sarcastic remarks. Jisung tightened his grip on Seungmin's shirt, slipping his hand underneath the fabric and roaming downwards, Seungmin squirming under his touch.

"Uh... Sungie-?" His breath hitched in his throat when he felt a finger play with the hem of his jeans as he fought down a blush. "We can't do this," He insisted in a hushed tone, grabbing Jisung's roaming hands and detatching them swiftly.

"Why not?" Jisung growls, his hands latching them onto Seungmin once again, teasingly rubbing them against his growing bulge. He resists the urge to do him right there and then, the other boy, too, controlling the movement of his hips.

He watched, eyes darkened with lust, as Seungmin attempts to reason with him, barely getting a syllable out without a moan catching in his throat. A smirk makes its way onto his lips. "Hyunjin and F- Mm, Jisung-" He leaned forward, tilting Seungmin's chin up to his. Hearing the main door click, he gripped Seungmin's thigh with his other hand. "It's just us."

He brought their lips together and deepened the kiss by pushing Seungmin on the ground, pinning his arms together above his head. He held Seungmin's lush bottom lip between his teeth, sucking at it and savouring its thickness before slipping his tongue into his mouth. Rubbing his knee against the boy's crotch, it earned him another repressed moan that sounded deliciously like his name. He pulled away briefly.

"You're only mine," Jisung whispered huskily, "Don't even think about Hyunjin." "Mmm," Seungmin, panting, brought a hand up to cup Jisung's face so he could capture his lips in another heated kiss but stopped short. Jisung groaned at the loss of contact. His breath was hot on his lips. "Bedroom." Jisung didn't have to be told twice.

Seungmin pulled off his shirt as Jisung did his, biting his bottom lip as he admired Seungmin's toned body and porcelain skin. His boyfriend blushed under his hungry gaze. Jisung pushed Seungmin down onto his bed without any hesitation, allowing himself a few seconds to trace his fingers along the outline of Seungmin's abs and trail kisses down his jawline sloppily. "Sungie..."

Intense pleasure overwhelmed Seungmin whose hands were busy feeling up Jisung's abs and chest, brushing his fingers over the other's hardened buds over and over again, who moaned against his jaw in response. "Fuck, I can't take this." He groaned, unbuckling his jeans and pulling down his boxers, doing the same to Jisung. "Horny?"

Instead of asking him to shut up, Seungmin flipped themselves around with ease and grinded down onto Jisung, leaving him a riled-up mess. "Fuck yeah, I am." "S-since when were you the dom?" Jisung stuttered. Chuckling, Seungmin attacked Jisung's collarbones once more, biting down harshly and sucking on his sweet spot.

The room was filled with his moans, further turning Seungmin on.

At this point they were both getting impatient so he reached over to their bedside drawer, searching for the bottle of lube. He tossed the bottle to Jisung, a silent agreement that Jisung will top this time, the latter's face splitting into a smile.

He watched as Jisung spread the lube generously on his two digits, whimpering as Jisung pressed one upwards into him gently. The younger let out another whimper, closer to a whine this time, his breathing growing heavy when the second finger was inserted. Jisung held his lips in a kiss, in hopes of relieving him of the temporary pain.

Once Jisung thought he was streteched enough, he positioned himself at Seungmin's entrance, the tip teasingly pressed at its edge. "Ready?" Seungmin nodded his head eagerly, a soft "Yes" slipping past his lips as he attempted to press their bodies as close together as possible. Jisung was doing his best to hold back, resisiting the euphoric feeling of the warmth that engulfed his dick, pushing in carefully. Making sure the boy had fully adjusted, he then pulled out and rammed in at full force, his want for friction growing into need. "Mh-!" Seungmin tangled his hands into Jisung's hair, tugging lightly when he hit his sweet spot.

Jisung angled himself and continued thrusting in, Seungmin's back arching in pleasure as beads of sweat formed on the both of them. "F-faster," Seungmin mewled, gasping between slams. He was sure that had they been standing, his trembling legs would have buckled by now. As Jisung neared his high, his thrusts became sloppy, going crazy over the sound of Seungmin moaning his name over and over as he repeatedly hit his sweet spot. "Minnie-ah," He grunted, "I'm... about to..." "Mm, m-me too-" And with one final thrust, Jisung's load spilled into Seungmin, the latter cumming moments later.

Jisung collapsed beside Seungmin, the pair panting heavily as they lay covered in a sheet of sweat. "Fuck, you're so good for me." Seungmin mumbled, cheekily turning to lick his boyfriend's earlobe, who jolted up in response. Jisung hopped off the bed to grab a damp towel, helping to clean Seungmin up. "You drive me crazy too, babe," He flopped down next to him to entangle their limbs together.

"I'm going to be so sore tomorrow," Seungmin complained, nuzzling his cheek against Jisung's chest, who pecked him on the head in return. "That's why we take turns, silly."

He felt his eyes flutter shut, tired from being in the studio all night. "I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes. He felt Seungmin plant a chaste kiss on his jawbone. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> May God forgive me for my sins.


End file.
